Sugar
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Porque todas las historias tienen dos partes, conoce la versión de Edward de Sticky Sweet.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **EPOV**

Sabía quién era ella en el momento que llegó. Su camioneta era lo único de ella que encajaba, pero aunque hubiera estado vestida como todos, la hubiera sentido. Ella había sido mi sueño por dos años, siempre inalcanzable, excepto en mi cabeza. Luego, sin ningún aviso, ella se tambaleó al salir de su camioneta y al entrar en mi vida.

—Santa mierda, hay una chica nueva. —Tyler Crowley me tomó por la manga de la camiseta y me acercó para que pudiera verla con él.

 _Mía._

—Alejarás tus manos de ella.

Tyler retrocedió en shock y alzó las manos como para decir: «Es toda tuya», pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y miró alrededor del estacionamiento para ver a la chica aproximándose.

—Yo creo que ella está disponible, ¿no lo creen, chicos? —Miró alrededor hacia Mike, Conor y Eric para ver que todos asentían en acuerdo—. No creo que pase mucho tiempo para tener esos labios alrededor de...

Mi puño detuvo sus palabras.

Tyler me miró por un momento, sorprendido y confundido, antes de lanzare hacia mi pecho. Caí con un sorprendido _oof_ , pero recuperé la sensatez con rapidez.

—Respeto, Tyler —gemí, poniendo mi codo en su plexo solar—. No hablas acerca de las chicas de esa manera, especialmente de ella.

Él luchó y arañó, tratando de liberar los brazos lo suficiente como para golpear, pero lo tenía acorralado.

—¡Edward Cullen!

La voz del señor Letner se escuchó a través de los gritos y abucheos de los chicos que nos rodeaban y deshice mi agarre sobre Tyler con una sonrisa.

—No sería un día de escuela si tú no lo empezaras en mi oficina, ¿o sí? —El señor Letner inclinó la cabeza hacia las puertas de la escuela, invitándome a seguirlo.

Me puse de pie, resistiendo el impulso de golpear a Tyler mientras estaba en el suelo, y le lancé una mirada al resto de los chicos.

—Ustedes no la tocarán. De hecho, si no pueden ser amables, no hablarán con ella. ¿Está claro?

Sin esperarme a ver sus reacciones, me giré y seguí al director a su oficina. El señor Letner ya estaba detrás del escritorio, sentándose alto e imponente, incluso aunque sabía que no impresionaba demasiado.

—¿Te molestaría decirme a qué se debió todo eso? —Me miró fijamente por encima de la nariz.

Si hubiera sido otro hombre, quizás me habría acobardado. En su lugar, me encogí de hombros y encontré su mirada.

—Tyler dijo algunas cosas groseras acerca de la chica nueva. Me tomé un momento para reeducarlo en la definición de respeto.

El rostro de Letner se suavizó casi de manera imperceptible. Él amaba esa palabra. Pósteres motivacionales cubrían las paredes, cada uno ofreciendo su propia versión del significado del respeto.

—¿Tenías que recurrir a la violencia, Edward? ¿No podías haberlo educado de una manera más madura?

Bufé.

—Tyler no entiende las palabras, señor. Tuve que usar su lenguaje.

El señor Letner se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, analizando la situación en su cabeza.

—¿Crees que esta vez aprendió?

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro y asentí.

—Oh, sí. Estoy seguro que todos lo hicieron. Me reservo el derecho de educarlo de nuevo, si se requiere.

El director rodó los ojos y trató de esconder una sonrisa.

—Y yo me reservo el derecho de mandarte a detención si lo haces.

Me dejó ir sin mandarme a la odiosa detención, pero me detuvo antes de poder llegar a la puerta.

—Eres un chico brillante, Edward. A veces me pregunto si no eres un genio. Usa esa inteligencia para hacer algo genial, no solo para planear la siguiente gran broma.

Pensé en la chica con los ojos chocolate, la chica con la que había soñado desde hacía dos años, y asentí. Ella iba a llegar lejos, su abuelita Edna me lo había dicho. Y yo tenía toda la intención de ir ahí, también.

* * *

 **Comenzamos con Sugar *lanza confetí***

 **Sí, es el mismo outtake que ya se había publicado en Sticky Sweet, así comienza esta historia, los tres primeros capítulos son los mismos que la autora publicó en SS. Así que técnicamente esta semana no hay material nuevo, sin embargo, las apreciaré mucho más si aun así dejan su review (aunque sea copiando y pegando el de Sticky Sweet, lol), con un 'gracias' o qué momento les gustaría leer desde el punto de vista de Edward, recuerden que todos son muy bien apreciados :)**

 **Aprovechando, y como es costumbre, quiero agradecerle a todas las que comentaron el último outtake de Sticky Sweet:**

 **Yani, Laury D, LicetSalvatore, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, jupy, Hanna DL, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, somas, lady blue vampire, bbluelilas, helenagonzalez26-athos, becky grandchester, eliananayara, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, glow0718, Sus Hale, BellaSwanMasen, patymdn, nataliastewart, lizdayanna y los Guest.**

 **-Las actualizaciones serán los mismos días: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **-Sugar tiene 23 capítulos :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **EPOV**

—¿Hay algo en tu mente?

Mamá perspicaz. Debí saber que a ella no se le escaparía mi personalidad melancólica y llena de suspiros. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Un día completo con Bella Swan en mi escuela. En. Mi. Escuela. Más de una vez había quedado como un completo idiota, pero al menos ella había sonreído. No había motivo para hacerle creer que era algo que no era.

—Chica nueva.

Los labios de mamá se curvaron, pero ella se las arregló para contener la sonrisa. La amaba un poco más por eso.

—¿Solo un día y ya estás así de afectado?

No solamente había sido un día, por supuesto. Pero claro que pudo haberlo sido. Era suyo en el momento que vi esa foto. Si no la hubiera conocido hasta su primer día de escuela, aún me habría enamorado así de rápido y con la misma intensidad.

—Es Bella. La Bella de la abuelita Edna.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras ella procesaba la información. Ella sabía de Bella. No me había callado con todo lo relacionado a ella por veinticuatro meses. En realidad, era vergonzoso lo mucho que mi mamá sabía de mis sentimientos. Ella tenía que saber lo lejos que llegaría para lograr que esa chica fuera mía.

—¿Hay algo que no estés diciéndome? —Su voz era suave pero firme.

No tenía opción más que decirle la verdad. Le decía todo a mamá, siempre y cuando Emmett no estuviera cerca para burlarse de mí.

—Tuve detención.

Sus labios se presionaron en una gruesa línea, pero sus ojos aún brillaban con buen humor.

—Si gritara cada vez que eso pasara, ya no tendría garganta.

—También me metí en una pelea.

Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron y todo rastro de una sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Por eso fue la detención?

Lo evité, empujando mi pluma alrededor del papel como si estuviera resolviendo la tarea, pero ella sabía que la estaba evitando. Con un suspiro, encontré su irritada mirada.

—No. No fui a detención por la pelea. El señor Letner me dejó libre porque pateé el trasero de Tyler por decir que él tendría a Bella chupando su...

—Con eso es suficiente —intervino mamá, su sonrisa había vuelto—. Supongo que quizás tu padre y yo te educamos bien, después de todo. ¿Por qué fue la detención?

Recordé la mortificación en el rostro de Bella cuando pensó que tendría que pararse frente a la clase y decir sus más profundos secretos. La sesión de batería en el aire simplemente había sido un gesto inconsciente hasta que me di cuenta de que podía distraer al señor Banner y quizás salvar a Bella de la vergüenza. Funcionó de maravilla y la detención fue un pequeño precio a pagar por una de sus sonrisas.

—Alterar el orden de la clase. Hice enojar tanto al señor Banner que se olvidó de hacer que Bella se presentara.

Sus hombros temblaron con la risa contenida.

—Oh, Edward. Haces que sea tan difícil estar enojada contigo. Realmente te pegó con fuerza, ¿no?

—Por dos años. Es solo que no sé qué hacer. Pienso que me vi como un idiota hoy. ¿Qué pasa si ella nunca me toma con seriedad?

Una expresión pensativa reemplazó la diversión.

—Eres un buen partido, Edward. Ella verá eso.

—Se supone que debes decir eso. Eres mi mamá. —Rodé los ojos con ganas, pero estaba secretamente complacido.

—Solo sé tú mismo. Quizás quieras relajarte un poco al principio. Quiero decir, no le digas que has estado acosando sus fotos en la casa de la abuelita Edna o algo parecido. Dale una oportunidad para conocerte antes de que la asustes.

Un punto válido bien dicho.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Después de un pequeño retraso, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de Sugar, ánimo, ya falta menos para tener nuevos outtakes ;)**

 **En verdad muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron su rr, me hace muy feliz saber que les emociona esta historia, gracias a:**

 **eliananayara, Laury D, jupy, Roxy Sanchez, LeslieeMariia, Sus Hale, Lady Grigori, Duende Cullen, Cely Peralta, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, PyxisMalfoy-Black, glow0718, BellaSwanMasen, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, Amelie Polain, AlwaysMoon, Daniela, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, ariyasy, Adriu, patymdn, Yani B y los Guest :)**

 **Respondiendo a una duda (que me parece importante): si bien no todos los capítulos de SS estarán en EPOV, si alguno momentos importantes (que algunas mencionaron en su rr) y momentos "perdidos", estoy segura que les encantará ;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana con el último outtake "repetido" :D**

 **xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **EPOV**

Era una chica. Las piedras pesaban en mi mano, ansiosas de volar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía tres oportunidades de llamar su atención. Bueno, había una cuarta piedra más grande, pero esa solo la usaría en un caso extremo. Era probable que rompiera el vidrio, y no quería arriesgarme a eso a menos que no hubiera otra opción.

Pude haber esperado para verla al día siguiente en la escuela. Incluso pude haberla llamado para escuchar su voz en ese momento. Había un montón de cosas que pude haber hecho para evitar la posibilidad de que su padre me disparara, pero… no podía hacerlas. Tenía que verla justo ahora.

La determinación hizo que fuera más fácil lanzar la primera piedra hacia la habitación en la segunda planta. Cuando golpeó, una luz en la planta de abajo se encendió. En pánico, corrí detrás de un arbusto con el corazón acelerado y las palmas sudorosas. Su padre no estaría feliz de encontrar al _stripper_ de la camioneta afuera de la ventana de su hija a la medianoche. No necesitaba ver la pistola o las esposas para saber eso.

Cuando nadie salió por la puerta para matarme, decidí que no había moros en la costa. La segunda piedra golpeó el vidrio con un ligero ruido, y fui recompensado por el suave brillo de una lámpara. Ella me había escuchado.

Momentos después, su rostro apareció, relajado por el sueño pero curioso ante la intromisión. Cuando me vio bailando de un lado a otro como un niño de kínder que necesitaba orinar, la curiosidad se convirtió en sorpresa.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —susurré, rezando para que mis palabras se escucharan.

—Estás loco—siseó.

Dios, era tan inteligente.

—Es más de medianoche.

Comenzó a cerrar la ventana, y mi estómago cayó. La vería al día siguiente, pero no importaba. Quería pasar tiempo con ella ahora, con las estrella sobre nosotros y ninguno de nuestros ruidosos y chismosos amigos alrededor. No podía decirle estas cosas, pero siempre podía encontrar otras maneras de rogar.

—¿Por favor? Esta es la mejor hora para caminar; ya lo verás.

Ella también lo vería. La noche estaba despejada y fresca, pero las estrellas eran brillantes y el claro por el arroyo estaría seco y perfecto para descansar. Quizás incluso un beso, si lograba juntar el coraje para hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y supe que la tenía. Cuando cerró la ventana, fue solo porque la vería frente a frente en momentos. Solo en caso de que fuera descubierta en su camino a la puerta, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para esperar. Después de unos minutos, ella aún no aparecía y me comencé a preguntar si no me había entendido.

La puerta principal se abrió, y salí con lentitud, solo en caso de que fuera el jefe con un arma. En su lugar, ella apareció, usando una vieja sudadera y jeans. Por alguna razón, era incluso más hermosa en esa ropa que con las cosas caras que usaba en la escuela.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —susurré, aún asustado por su padre.

Su respuesta fue en voz alta y llena de diversión.

—Tenía que vestirme y decirle a mi papá a dónde iba.

Santa mierda. Su papá sabía que estaba afuera. ¿Cómo era posible que aún viviera?

—¿Pediste permiso?

 _¿Qué adolescente pide permiso? ¿Y qué papá policía lo da?_ Siempre era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Había aprendido eso cuando tenía cinco. Un puchero y un revoloteo de pestañas y mi mamá siempre cedía.

Había olvidado que Bella era una buena chica, la mejor. Por supuesto que le diría a su padre. Y por supuesto que él le daría permiso, porque nunca le había dado una razón para no confiar en ella. Dios, esperaba no arruinar eso para ella.

—Tenemos dos horas para caminar y luego volveré a la cama como una buena niña.

Imágenes de ella en la cama como una buena niña para mí casi me noquearon, y solté unas risitas como un niño de doce años. ¿Qué demonios podría ver esta chica en mí? Mientras intentaba más duro respetarla, se ponía más duro. Me ponía. Jesús. Necesitaba detenerme.

Para controlarme, tomé su suave y pequeña mano en la mía y caminé a través del campo hacia el estanque para nadar. Probablemente sería mejor no besarla. En mi estado actual, no había manera alguna de que me conformara solo con sus labios.

* * *

 **Bonito viernes :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Leah De Call, Laury D, Cely Peralta, BellaSwanMasen, Adriu, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, beckygrandchester, lizdayanna, glow0718, Roxy Sanchez y los Guest.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes, ahora sí con material nuevo ;)**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Siquiera es temporada de pesca? —La nariz de Bella se arrugó mientras las tripas de gusano saltaban por todos lados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Arrojé el sedal y escuché el satisfactorio "splash" cuando aterrizó en algún lugar de la oscuridad.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no hay temporadas en las que puedes pescar? Ya sabes, como temporada de caza de venado, de patos, o lo que sea.

—Um, no lo sé. Pensé que podíamos pescar cuando quisiéramos. ¿Quieres decir que quizás estemos haciendo algo ilegal justo ahora?

Bella miró en la dirección de la caña de pescar, donde sea que hubiera aterrizado, y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quizás no es ilegal si no pescamos nada. O quizás solo tenemos que arrojarlo de vuelta si lo hacemos.

Su preocupación era muy adorable. Tenía que jugar con ella un poco más, verla morderse el labio y mover sus pequeñas manos juntas.

—¿Acaso no es emocionante saber que quizás estemos haciendo algo malo? —Moví las cejas hacia ella—. ¿No te genera adrenalina?

Ella bufó y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, realmente no lo hace. Me provoca un horrible sentimiento en el estómago el pensamiento de que mi propio padre me arroje a la cárcel.

Tuve que reírme. Maldición, pero ella era adorable.

—Tu papá se ve demasiado amable. No creo que te arroje a la cárcel. Ni siquiera lo hizo conmigo y tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y bajó la cabeza, probablemente recordando mi ridículo intento de impresionarla. Con mi bóxer azul. Tenía suerte que aún me mirara.

—Por cierto, lamento eso. —Era lo mejor que podía hacer para disculparme sin destruir por completo mi masculinidad.

Ella desestimó las palabras con una sonrisa y encontró mi mirada de nuevo.

—Yo no esperaría que mi padre fuera indulgente más de una vez. Ahora, ¿estás seguro que podemos pescar aquí?

—No.

Bella se estiró por la caña en mi mano y comenzó a hacer el sedal hacia atrás sin usar el carrete. Encontraba asombroso el hecho de que no supiera usar el carrete.

—Espera —dije con una risa—. En realidad quiero decir que no estoy seguro si podemos pescar aquí. No sé si es legal o no, pero imagino que ya espantamos a todos los peces con tanto ruido que estamos haciendo. Además de eso, nunca he visto a un pez en este arroyo.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron, y ella puso sus ojos grandes, incrédulos y cafés en mí.

—¿No hay peces?

—Estaría bastante sorprendido si pescamos uno. Tan sorprendido que probablemente me orinaría.

Ella apretó los labios en una delgada línea y se giró, dejándome recobrar el control de la caña de pescar. Después de un momento de silencio, en el que imaginé que ella estaba tratando de no reír, habló de nuevo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que acabamos de asesinar a ese gusano por nada?

Bueno, maldición. Un minuto ella estaba asustada de que no pescáramos nada y al siguiente estaba enojada por la misma razón.

—Bueno Dios, realmente eres difícil de complacer.

Y eso solo me hacía amarla más.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, capítulo totalmente nuevo para ustedes :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, déjenme su opinión en su review ;)**

 **Fueron poquitos rr´s, pero por esta vez entiendo los motivos, lol, espero que puedan subir un poco ahora que ya son capítulos nuevos; gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, Lady Grigori, Cely Peralta, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, Anastacia T. Crawford, eliananayara, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, Laury D, Dark Thalassa, Sus Hale, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, tulgarita, lizdayana, Leah de Call y el Guest.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Este capítulo sería anterior al capítulo 13 de Sticky Sweet, antes de que Edward entre en la casa de los Swan y escuche su conversación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—¿Puedes llevar este pastel de chocolate a la abuelita Edna?

Mamá puso el postre en mis manos antes de que pudiera objetar, y lo dejé de nuevo en la mesa.

—De ninguna manera.

Sus ojos se ensancharon del shock, y miró alternadamente entre la comida y yo. Nunca pensé que me negaría a algo que ella me pidiera, así que podía entender el porqué de su confusión.

—Edward —comenzó con lentitud—, por favor lleva esto a la abuelita Edna… ahora.

Me giré y corrí de la cocina, olvidando llevarme la rebanada de pastel de chocolate por la que había bajado. Tampoco nunca olvidaba mi pastel. Esta era una noche de primeras veces.

—Edward Anthony, trae tu trasero de vuelta acá y lleva esta comida a Edna y los Swan. —Su voz me siguió por las escaleras, seguido de sus pisadas.

—No puedo, mamá. Solo no puedo.

Ella abrió la puerta de mi habitación sin tocar y me encontró boca abajo en la cama.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? No me di cuenta de que tenía una hija.

Oh, por el amor de Dios. Bueno, ella tenía un punto. Estaba siendo bastante dramático, pero el pensamiento de enfrentarme al jefe Swan en su propia casa… Además, estaba la posibilidad que mi llegada pudiera hacer que la abuelita Edna dijera todo sobre mi enamoramiento por Bella. Meneé la cabeza sobre la almohada, dejándole a mamá saber que no llevaría nada al otro lado del campo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? ¿No quieres una excusa para ver a Bella?

—No —murmuré, mi voz siendo amortiguada por el colchón—. Es decir, sí. Siempre quiero ver a Bella.

—No puedo entenderte. Siéntate y háblame.

Con un suspiro, me giré y me senté.

—Siempre quiero ver a Bella, pero no puedo ver a su papá. Al jefe Swan no le agrado demasiado. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de seguir vivo.

Mamá se sentó junto a mí y me quitó el cabello de los ojos.

—Eres un buen chico. ¿Por qué querría matarte? Hay chicos peores que podrían tener los ojos puestos en su pequeña niña.

—Ninguno-de-ellos-se-quitó-la-ropa-frente-a-ella —murmuré, arrastrando las palabras juntas.

—Lo siento. ¿Sonó como si dijeras que te quitaste la ropa frente a ella? ¿Te quitaste la ropa alrededor de Bella Swan?

—No toda.

La gentil mano en mi frente se volvió de acero mientras me golpeaba en la nuca.

—Y ¿adivino que fuiste atrapado? No puedo imaginarme a Bella confesándole eso a su padre sin sonrojarse como loca.

—Sí, fui atrapado. Tuve que sentarme en la parte trasera de la patrulla y escucharlo regañarme.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Ella no era mi madre. Mi madre nunca se reiría ante mi desgracia.

—Oh, Edward. Tienes suerte de que no te encerrara. No puedo creer que apenas esté escuchando esto. Charlie debió llamarnos de inmediato. Quizás él no te odia tanto como tú piensas.

—No quiero averiguarlo por completo.

—Bueno, creo que el castigo está por venir, con una orden de arresto o no.

Finalmente me senté y jadeé.

—¿No crees que ya fui castigado lo suficiente? ¡Estuve en el asiento trasero del auto del jefe! Olía como vómito, probablemente porque Charlie llevó al Vago Parker a casa del bar.

Ella rio de nuevo, esa maligna mujer.

—Bueno, puedo ver que has sufrido, pero aún creo que me corresponde el rol de mamá. Tu castigo es llevar eso a la abuelita Edna. No tienes que quedarte a saludar. Incluso puedes usar tu llave y dejarlo en el refrigerador sin que nadie lo sepa. Cruzaré los dedos para que Charlie no esté ahí en la cocina, esperando por ti.

Gruñí unas cuantas palabras mientras tomaba mis botas de debajo de la cama.

—Si lo llamas para decirle que voy para allá, te desconoceré.

—En serio, Edward. Demasiado dramático. Cuando vuelvas, espero que seas mi hijo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Edward es la reina del drama, lol.**

 **Aclarando una confusión común, el capítulo pasado se desarrolló entre el 10 y el 11 de Sticky Sweet, lo que pasó en su cita (claro que fue una cita, lol) antes de que Bella dijera que tenía que irse.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, patymdn, Yani, Daniela, myaenriquez02, Sus Hale, Srher Evans, Laury D, Gabriela Cullen, Ninacara, bbluelilas, tulgarita, glow0718, BellaSwanMasen, LicetSalvatore, becky grandchester, Hanna DL, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, somas, Pili, Adriu, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale y los Guest.**

 **Felicidades por llegar a los 100 rr´s *lanza confeti*, muchas gracias por eso y en verdad espero sus rr´s de este capítulo :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Este capítulo se desarrolla durante el 13 de Sticky Sweet, cuando Edward escucha la conversación de Bella con la abuelita Edna.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Me deslicé a través de la puerta lateral de la casa de la abuelita Edna, rezando para que pudiera salir sin que el jefe Swan lo notara. A pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, aun así no quería que me arrestara por allanamiento. Probablemente mi copia de la llave no habría sido evidencia convincente para demostrar que no entraba sin permiso.

Las voces se escuchaban en el comedor, junto con el ruido de los cubiertos en los platos. Tuve que sonreír mientras Bella bromeaba con su padre acerca de la falta de carne en su plato pero luego me congelé cuando la abuelita Edna le preguntó por mí.

Bueno, realmente esperaba que se refiriera a mí.

Me quedé en la cocina, con el postre en una mano y la puerta del refrigerador en la otra, y espié la conversación sin vergüenza. Mi corazón estaba acelerándose, mi cerebro nadando y ambos se congelaron y cayeron al suelo en pedazos ante su repuesta.

—No lo sé.

¿No lo sabía? ¿Qué no sabía? ¿Si me gustaba? ¿Si yo le gustaba? Oh, Dios, esperaba que le gustara.

Cuando parecía que no diría nada más, dejé el postre en el refrigerador y me giré para irme. No podía quedarme aquí toda la noche rezando por un pedazo de información. Era raro. Bueno, seguramente era raro. No estaba muy seguro. Charlie probablemente habría pensado que era raro.

Me estiré por la manija de la puerta, listo para salir a la noche, cuando Bella habló de nuevo.

—Realmente me gusta, mucho más de lo que yo a él.

Alcé el puño. De acuerdo, hice más que eso. Bailé alrededor de la cocina como un hombre poseído, chocando los cinco con personas invisibles a la izquierda y la derecha. ¡A ella le gustaba! A ella le gustaba _mucho_. Era el día más asombroso de mi vida, y mi madre era mi persona favorita en el mundo por obligarme a traer el postre a la casa de la abuelita Edna para que pudiera escuchar a escondidas las mejores noticias de mi vida.

Era una estrella de rock. Era un rey. Era un jodido _ninja_.

Mierda. Era un ninja que pateó una completa pila de sartenes y ollas. Definitivamente no era un ninja. Pero una estrella de rock y rey bastarían.

Mientras me agachaba para poner todo en su lugar, me di cuenta de que toda la conversación en el comedor se había detenido. Sillas chocaron contra el suelo, pies se arrastraron, y Charlie Swan sacó su arma.

—Lo siento… lo siento. Solo soy yo.

 _Por favor, Bella, no dejes que tu papá me dispare. Este es el mejor día de mi vida, ¡y no estoy listo para que termine!_

Me asomé por el marco de la puerta y vi a Charlie sosteniendo su arma. Era mi peor pesadilla justo en medio de mi sueño favorito.

—¡No dispare, por el amor de Dios! Solo vine a dejarle a la abuelita Edna el postre que mamá hizo. Tocaré la próxima vez; ¡lo prometo!

Charlie rodó los ojos pero piadosamente guardó su arma. Estaba consciente de que aún podía sacarla en cualquier momento. La única cosa que me detuvo de correr a casa fue el hermoso rubor en el rostro de Bella. Ella probablemente se preguntaba cuánto había escuchado. Más que salvar mi propia vida, quería dejarle saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no podía hacer eso con una audiencia. No cuando uno de los miembros de esa audiencia tenía un arma y más de una razón para dispararme.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Definitivamente Edward continúa siendo tan dramático como siempre, lol. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, Roxy Sanchez, Srher Evans, Pili, Leah De Call, patymdn, jupy, Laury D, Ely Cullen M, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, lizdayanna, ariyasy, Sus Hale, nataliastewart, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Licet Salvatore y Adriu.**

 **No se les olvide dejarme su rr con sus opiniones del capítulo, ya saben que me encanta leerlas :D**

 **Nos leemos el lunes :)**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Charlie Swan no guardó su arma mientras comíamos el postre. Fui el único que lo notó, pero creo que él lo quería de esa manera. Lo miré casi tanto como miré a su hija, lo que hizo las cosas un poco incómodas. No quería arruinarlo y mirar a Bella de la manera equivocada. Era más seguro, en realidad, incluso aunque él no fuera ni tan remotamente lindo como ella lo era.

Cuando terminamos, corrí a la cocina con los platos de todos, más que nada para escapar, pero también para quedar bien frente a los mayores. Un poco de adulación no le hacía daño a nadie. Definitivamente no hacía que les dispararan.

Mientras llevaba a Bella afuera conmigo, me pregunté si alguna vez olvidaría que Charlie tenía un arma. Yo creía que no. Después de que me casara con Bella y tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo, él sabría que había deshonrado a su hija. ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos, incluso como su esposo?

—Gracias por traer el postre —dijo Bella con suavidad.

—¿Huh?

Cierto. Aún no estaba casado. No estaba ni cerca de estarlo. Aún tenía que decirle a la chica que me gustaba.

—Oh… sí. Por supuesto.

Realmente necesitaba tomar las riendas y concentrarme en el asunto. Como confesarle a mi chica ideal que había estado soñando acerca de ella. _¿Cómo se hace eso?_

Las buenas noticias eran que a ella también le gustaba. La había escuchado decirlo. Solo que, ella tenía esta loca idea de que era la única que sentía estas cosas. No podía soportar eso.

—¿Realmente crees que te gusto más de lo que tú me gustas?

Bueno, mierda. Los títulos de estrella de rock y rey se fueron con eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser más sutil como Jasper? ¿O agresivo como Emmett? En lugar de ejecutar un perfecto clavado hacia una relación con la chica, caí de panzazo.

Cuando su rostro se volvió de un color rojo brillante, sabía que la había avergonzado. Antes de que pudiera retractarme, ella contestó.

—Um, sí.

Oh, boba, perfecta, hermosa chica. No había manera en la que ella pudiera sentir más que yo. Había estado viviendo con eso por mucho tiempo. La idea daba risa… era ridícula…

—Imposible. No hay manera.

Ella no podía entenderlo si no le decía, pero eso era para otra ocasión, otro día. Cuando mis bolas fueran del doble de su tamaño o algo así. Realmente necesitaba trabajar en eso, también.

—Pero hasta ese entonces —prometí, tratando de forzar pensamientos de mis testículos, y otras partes de esa región, fuera de mi mente—, debes saber que estoy algo así como loco por ti.

Sus labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa, y quería besar esa felicidad. Ni de cerca era suficiente, pero aun así era perfecto. Era perfecto porque ella era perfecta.

Mamá y papá estaban sentados en el sofá cuando atravesé la puerta principal, y ambos dejaron de mirar el televisor con sonrisas de suficiencia.

—Lamento haberte forzado a ir allí —dijo mamá.

Papá bufó con fuerza, el traidor.

Ambos sabían, probablemente podían verlo por todo mi rostro. No me importaba.

Le gustaba a Bella Swan.

Estrella de rock.

Rey.

Oh, qué demonios.

 _Ninja._

* * *

 **Feliz lunes :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿siguen amando a Edward?, el chico es completamente adorable.**

 **Muchas gracias a la chicas que dejaron un review, son poquitos pero ya saben que los aprecio demasiado, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones :3 gracias a:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, Roxy Sanchez, Sus Hale, Laury D, rosy canul, Daniela, blankitapia, eliananayara, LicetSalvatore, Hanna DL, tulgarita, bbluelilas, nataliastewart, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Adriu, Pili, becky grandchester, lizdayanna, patymdn y Leah De Call.**

 **No se les olvide su review y nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Acurrucarme con Bella bajo una manta eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes en mi corta y ridícula vida, excepto quizás por el momento cuando besé su frente. No, no. Cuando besara sus labios, eso superaría este momento. Pero por ahora, en las gradas, congelándome el trasero en los fríos asientos de concreto, nunca había estado tan feliz. Nunca.

Probablemente había un proceso, algunos pasos que se suponía debía seguir. No había tenido novia en dos años, así que estaba un poco oxidado. Era muy probable que hubiera hecho todo al revés. ¿A quién engañaba? Había hecho absolutamente todo al revés. Me enamoré de Bella antes de siquiera conocerla. No había cosa más al revés que eso.

Aferrándome a mis estelares habilidades de planeación, le había anunciado a toda la escuela que era su novio por medio de una canción de Justin Bieber. Bueno, supongo que anuncié que quería serlo. Hice todo eso antes de siquiera decirle a la chica que me gustaba. Demasiado al revés.

Con este historial, no debió haberle sorprendido a alguien que hiciera lo mismo de nuevo. Quizás debí preguntarle primero si quería ser mi novia antes de comenzar a decirle a la gente que ella lo era. En su lugar, lo asumí.

Esto me hacía delirantemente feliz, también. Lo suficientemente feliz como para sacar un uniforme de porrista y hacerme el tonto frente a todo el pueblo solo para verla sonreír. No importaba el hecho de que siempre animara en los juegos de fútbol americano y básquetbol. Alguien tenía que animar a la gente, ¿cierto? Pero había algo diferente en saber que ella estaba en las gradas, riéndose de mí, sonrojándose cuando encontraba su divertida mirada, y alzando la cabeza cuando llamé su atención frente a todos.

—No puedo sentir mi nariz. —Bella frotó su rostro con una mueca triste.

Resistí el impulso de acercarla a mí y calentarla con mi pecho, pensando que quizás sería muy pronto.

—¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? —Fue lo mejor que pude decirle. Otras ideas involucraban la parte trasera de mi camioneta y mucha menos ropa.

Tomó mi mano mientras bajábamos los escalones y me dejó en la pequeña tienda mientras ella corría al baño. La miré irse con asombro, aún incapaz de creer que podría ser mía.

—Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?

Una voz me sacó de mi estupor y me giré para encontrar a dos chicas del equipo contrario con uniformes de animadoras. Novia o no, aún era un coqueto. Guiñé el ojo y sonreí, incluso aunque después me sentí un poco culpable.

—Ese soy yo. Lamento que estemos pateando su trasero allá fuera, señoritas. Disfruten el resto del juego.

Comencé alejarme con las bebidas calientes, pero la otra chica me detuvo.

—Hiciste unos buenos movimientos allá fuera. Podría enseñarte unos más, si quieres. —Extendió un pequeño pedazo de papel que seguramente contenía su número de teléfono.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no planeo hacerlo. Y si quieres enseñarme cómo hacer un Split, sería un desperdicio. Tengo novia.

La rubia linda hizo una mueca antes de guardar el número de teléfono en el top de su uniforme con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Qué chica afortunada.

—Afortunado yo —corregí—. He estado enamorado de ella por dos años. No hay nadie más, ni siquiera dos hermosas chicas del condado Radnor. Fue lindo conocerlas, pero debo encontrarla antes de que este chocolate caliente se congele. Buena suerte con el resto del juego.

No parecieron ofendidas con mi rechazo. Con sonrisas idénticas, se dirigieron hacia los baños, riendo todo el camino.

—Mandilón. —Jasper me sorprendió tanto que casi tiro las bebidas—. Estás tan loco por esa chica. No pensé que vería este día. ¿A qué te referías con dos años?

Mis mejillas se calentaron y miré alrededor para ver si Bella estaba por aquí.

—No es nada. Necesito hablar con ella primero, ¿sabes?

—Como quieras, hombre. Le diré a Alice de todas maneras.

—Mandilón —contesté.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, no lucía para nada feliz de verme.

—¿Novia? —escupió la palabra como si le disgustara.

Oh, Dios. No podía ser su novio si ella no quería ser mi novia. Realmente no debí haber hecho esto al revés.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Ya vimos este momento desde la mente de Bella y ahora nos toca verlo desde la de Edward. ¿Qué les pareció? :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Yani, Lady Grigori, Dark Thalassa, rosy canul, Daniela, Roxy Sanchez, Licet Salvatore, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, Cely Peralta, bbluelilas, becky grandchester, tulgarita, patymdn, Srher Evans, nataliastewart, ariyasy, EmmaBe, lizdayanna, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Leah De Call, glow0718 y el Guest.**

 **No se les olvide dejarme su opinión en su review y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Miiiiiierda. Y mierda de nuevo. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? Ya estaba casado con Bella en mi cabeza, y ella ni siquiera quería ser mi novia. Había demasiados escalones entre eso y donde quería estar.

Aún podía preguntarle. Aún podía arreglarlo.

Pero primero la disculpa.

—¿Eso está bien? Es decir… sabía que debí de hablar contigo primero, pero...

—¿Bien? ¿ _Bien_?

Apostaba que eso no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Todo lo que había soñado por dos años, todo por lo que esperaba, se me estaba escapando. Bella parecía lista para desmoronarme en pedazos, y no tenía ni idea de qué decir para arreglar todo.

—¿Crees que _está bien_ tener una novia de dos años y luego darme esperanzas? Hacerme sentir _especial_. ¿Como si estuvieras loco por mí? ¿Quieres saber si eso está bien?

Espera. ¿ _Qué_?

¿Ella pensaba que tenía otra novia? ¿Cómo podría pensar que miraría a alguien más cuando ella estaba al alcance de mi mano?

Cierto. Nunca le dije.

—No, Bella…

Ella seguía hablando, soltando palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para mí. Excepto la parte donde dijo "besar". Quería tanto hacer eso de nuevo. Contemplé las oportunidades que tenía de sobrevivir si solo la tomaba y besaba las palabras que salieran de su boca. Estaba radiante en su furia, incluso aunque se dirigiera a mí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien y hacerme esto a mí? ¿Ella sabe de mí?

¿Si ella sabía de Bella? ¡Ella era Bella!

—¡Sí!

Todo se estaba yendo al infierno con rapidez, pero lo único que no podía asimilar era que Bella no estaba enojada de que la hubiera llamado mi novia. Este pequeño pedazo de luz se quedó conmigo mientras ella soltaba palabras llenas de ira mal dirigida. Si ella no estaba enojada por ser llamada mi novia, ¿había alguna esperanza de que quizás algún día ella estuviera bien con eso?

Esperanza. La esperanza me llenó y me hizo bobo. Me hizo un idiota. En lugar de usar mis palabras para arreglar las cosas, solamente pude asentir mientras ella me destrozaba en pedazos.

Y cuando se fue, la esperanza se fue con ella.

* * *

 **Ay Edward :( ¿qué les pareció este momento?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus rr´s:**

 **Yani, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela Pili, glow0718, Paola Lightwood, Laury D, beckygrandchester, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Licet Salvatore, patymdn, nataliastewart, somas, lizdayanna, Leah De Call y el Guest.**

 **Han sido muy poquitos reviews :( las invito a que me dejen su opinión, sé que a veces leemos de rápido las cosas pero volver para al menos decir 'gracias' no le cuesta a nadie.**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente lunes :)**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —Papá se quedó en el umbral de mi habitación, inseguro de si debía entrar o dejarme en mi miseria.

Sacudí la cabeza, inseguro de dejarlo entrar o que me dejara pudrirme.

—¿Perdieron el partido?

Gemí. Si tan solo él supiera lo que se había perdido.

—Bella me odia.

Él tomó eso como una invitación a unirse a mí en el borde de la cama.

—No parecía ser así antes de que te fueras. ¿Pasó algo?

Esa era la pregunta del siglo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—No lo sé, papá. Un minuto todo estaba bien. Estábamos acurrucados bajo una manta y a punto de beber chocolate caliente, y al siguiente, ella me odiaba. Me odia. No creo que eso se vaya.

Papá parecía como si quisiera llamar a mamá como refuerzo. Él no era muy bueno con la cosa sentimental a menos que estuviera escogiendo regalos. Siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir los regalos perfectos.

—Creo que alguien le dijo que tenía novia.

Eso es lo único que pude entender de su conversación antes de que huyera. Mi parte de la conversación había sido algo así como: "Duh. ¿Qué? Quiero decir, duh".

—Pensé que ella era tu novia.

—Digamos que nunca le pregunté.

—Eh. —Miró alrededor de nuevo, probablemente deseando que mamá apareciera mágicamente y lo salvara de un incómodo momento padre e hijo—. Y…

Decidí salvarlo.

—No lo sé, papá. Le dije a dos chicas que tenía novia y que había estado enamorado de ella por dos años. Luego encontré a Bella, y ella comenzó a gritar acerca de mí saliendo con alguien más, y solo estoy… perdido.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos. Luego papá echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir una risa que sacudió la cama. Él rio tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

—Mierda, Edward —dijo—. Eres como un drama adolescente, una telenovela, y un estudio de comportamiento todo en uno. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

—Eres un padre terrible, espero que lo sepas. ¿Dónde está mamá? Ella es mucho mejor en esto.

Papá casi se cayó de la cama cuando su risa se hizo más fuerte. Después de unos minutos más, comencé a preocuparme un poco por él. Parecía como si no pudiera respirar. No podía decidir si debería dejarlo morir o llamar a mi madre.

Supuse que llamar a mamá mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Ella podría salvar la vida de mi padre y luego encargarse del consuelo, ya que él apestaba tanto en eso.

—¡Papá se está muriendo! —grité hacia las escaleras—. Tómate tu tiempo, si quieres. Se está ahogando por reírse de mí. Merece sufrir un poco.

Mamá sí se tomó un poco de tiempo para venir a vernos y, para cuando llegó, papá se había limpiado las lágrimas y lucía un poco comprensivo. Incluso, el gran mentiroso tenía su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Mamá miró alternadamente entre nosotros y entrecerró los ojos.

Papá lo perdió de nuevo y tuvo que dejar la habitación. Eso significó que tuve que explicarle todo de nuevo a mamá. Dolió más la segunda vez. Para el crédito de mi madre, ella fue mejor en eso de morderse el interior del labio que papá. Oh, pero vaya que estaba divertida.

—¿No ves lo que está pasando aquí? Pensé que eras inteligente, Edward.

—Soy demasiado inteligente hasta que se trata de ella —admití.

—Bueno, tu récord sí que sostiene tu hipótesis. Nunca le dijiste que has estado enamorado de ella desde hace dos años. Luego estas chicas hablan acerca de la novia por la que ha estado loco desde antes que tú y Bella realmente se conocieran. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar, Edward? ¿Por qué deduciría que la chica es ella? Ella solamente sabe que la conoces desde agosto.

Lentamente —tan lento que debió haberme avergonzado— todo cayó en su lugar. Hijo de puta. Bella realmente pensaba que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar.

En teoría.

* * *

 **Digamos que Edward se alentó un poco, lol. No sé ustedes pero yo amé la reacción de Carlisle xD**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review, subieron un poco, así que eso es muy bueno :) gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Maryluna, Roxy Sanchez, Aislinn Massi, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, LicetSalvatore, Adriu, Anastacia T. Crawford, bbluelilas, eliananayara, tulgarita, Srher Evans, EmmaBe, ariyasi, Ely Cullen M, Leah De Call, becky grandchester [recuerda que es una traducción, la longitud de los capítulos no depende de mí ;) ], Daniela, Pili, Viri Plisetsky, somas, patymdn, lizdayanna, glow0718 y los Guest.**

 **No saben el gusto que me da ver nombres nuevos y la invito a que se sigan animando a dejar un review, ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones o aunque sea un 'gracias' ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Es casi medianoche.

La reprimenda de mamá ni siquiera me detuvo. Salí por la puerta y crucé la mitad del bosque antes de que mi madre pudiera siquiera pararse del sofá para perseguirme. Me detuve en el arroyo para encontrar algunas piedras pequeñas dado que las que estaban por la casa de Bella romperían el cristal. Pedir perdón ya sería lo suficientemente difícil y no había necesidad de disculparme por daño a la propiedad.

Me las arreglé para lanzar dos antes de que Charlie Swan abriera la puerta, portando una expresión de papá. Sin embargo, no tenía su pistola, y no parecía como si quisiera agarrarla, tampoco.

—Ven aquí y déjala en paz.

Esas eran las palabras más lindas que él me había dicho.

—Lo has hecho, chico. No sé qué, pero si ella está así de triste, debe de haber sido bastante malo.

—Solo quiero explicarle… —Mis ojos fueron hacia los escalones, preguntándome si ella sabía que estaba aquí. ¿Podía escucharme tratando de disculparme?

—Bueno, ahora creo que debes esperar hasta que ella esté lista para escucharte. Hasta ese entonces, deja de lanzar piedras a esta casa, ¿me escuchaste?

Charlie tomó mi codo y gentilmente, pero con firmeza, me guió de nuevo hacia la puerta principal. Cuando estuvimos en el porche y el seguro sonó detrás de nosotros, él se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar.

—Mira, sé que todo este asunto del noviazgo tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, y no puedo negar que tú eres mejor que cualquiera de los otros bobos en este pueblo. Tú llegarás lejos, Edward. Ninguno de los otros chicos de por aquí parecen tener alguna ambición. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Tienes que arreglar esto, ¿me escuchaste? No quiero que ella se quede con cualquier otro idiota y permanezca aquí en lugar de ir a la universidad.

En algún momento de su discurso me había llamado idiota, pero no me importaba. Me había dado algo así como su bendición.

El regreso a casa lo hice con un peso menos encima, pero me tropecé justo en la puerta cuando encontré a mis padres en el sofá, esperando por mí.

—Es noche de viernes —me defendí antes de que pudieran hablar—. Y no conduje a ningún lado.

Los labios de papá se movieron y mamá rodó los ojos. Ellos no eran mis padres. Los padres reales no se burlarían de sus hijos, ¿verdad?

—No estás en problemas, hijo. Solo queríamos estar aquí para ti cuando volvieras. ¿Todo salió bien? —Papá parecía propiamente preocupado, pero mamá le dio un codazo con un bufido.

—Estábamos seguros de que Charlie te perseguiría por el campo. ¿Debemos esperar compañía pronto?

Y esa era la historia real. Mamá siempre podía ser considerada por su honestidad.

Me enderecé y saqué pecho.

—Él me dio su bendición.

—¿Así que pudiste ver a Bella? —preguntó papá, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa.

—Bueno, no. Pero él me dijo que estaba de mi lado. Eso es lo más cercano a una bendición que puedo obtener, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de mamá fue finalmente genuina y llena de esperanza por mí.

—Supongo que necesitas un plan de juego.

Papá no pudo evitar bromear una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro que no debemos esperar a Charlie y su pistola pronto?

Subí las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

—Ustedes no son mis padres.

* * *

 **Edward 'drama queen' Cullen aparece de nuevo, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, gracias a:**

 **Yani, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, Daniela, Laury D, Hanna DL, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, glow0718, becky grandchester, tulgarita, jesk, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, nataliastewart, elinanayara, somas, patymdn y los Guest.**

 **Las invito a que dejen sus opiniones, o un gracias, en un review, saben que son muy bien apreciados :)**

 **xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Tenía un plan.

Era un plan de mierda, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo un plan. Dado que Bella parecía pensar que yo tenía a alguien más, necesitaba una manera de decirle que ella era ese "alguien". La única que estaba a mi lado, la única que estaba frente a mí, solo… la única. Tenía que hacer todo eso sin asustarla o hacer que me arrestaran por acoso.

¿A quién engañaba? Iba a perder a la chica e iría a la cárcel. Y mis padres probablemente se reirían. Ni siquiera podía imaginar las burlas que sufriría de mi hermano, pero al menos me las había arreglado para mantener la mayoría de las cosas ocultas de él.

La cosa acerca de mi plan era que se basaba en hablar con Bella a solas. El primer paso de ese plan parecía ser imposible porque Rosalie y Alice no se habían separado de su lado desde que bajó de su camioneta esa mañana. Estaba atrapado viéndola y —aceptémoslo— fijándome en ella.

Me tomé mi tiempo en mi casillero, esperando verla cundo fuera de camino al almuerzo. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda, así que solo planeé mantenerme alejado. Solamente verla tendría que ser suficiente hasta biología.

—¿Dónde está tu chica? —Mike abrió el casillero junto al mío y arrojó unos libros adentro—. Usualmente ya estás sobre ella a estas alturas.

Antes de poder responder, el resto de los chicos se le unió.

—¿Fuiste botado, Cullen? —Tyler se alejó después de hablar, probablemente preocupado de que me arrojara hacia él como lo había hecho el primer día de escuela, pero la sonrisa burlona permaneció firme.

Ni siquiera pude juntar la energía para contestar. Toda mi atención estaba en el plan, cualquiera que fuese. La expresión en mi rostro debió de ser tan fiera como mi puño, porque entonces se alejó aún más y arrastró a Mike y Eric por el corredor.

La bibliotecaria lució asombrada cuando entré en silencio a la habitación y tomé asiento en una esquina. La última vez que me había visto, había tomado cualquier libro que tuviera la palabra sexo en él y los había movido todos a su respectiva sección. La señorita Lindell me miró por varios minutos hasta que estuvo satisfecha de que no movería más preciados libros y luego me dejó para terminar mi plan.

¿Cuál era mi plan? Tendría que ser una nota, dado que Bella no me hablaba. Tenía que ser la mejor nota, la más dulce y la más sincera.

 _Bella,_

 _He estado mirando tus fotografías desde hace dos años y deseando que fueras mía._

Bueno, eso sonaba bastante aterrador.

 _Bella,_

 _No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi hace dos años. He llenado cada solicitud para cada universidad en Arizona, y solo estaba esperando para que tu abuelita Edna me dijera cuál escogerías._

También aterrador. Además de acosador, podía añadir patético a mi título.

La campana sonó, señalando el final del almuerzo y el inicio de la hora más larga de mi vida. Doblé la nota y la puse en mi bolsillo. Con mi suerte, Tyler la encontraría y me destruiría con ella.

Me apresuré por el pasillo para tomar mis libros, sin tener más avances en mi plan que cuando había comenzado. Me la iba a tener que jugar. Decir palabras dulces. Eso funcionaría… había sido súper dulce hasta ahora. Me golpeé en la frente y maldije.

 _Dios, ayúdame._

* * *

 **No hay manera de que este Edward le desagrade a alguien, es completamente adorable :´)**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews:**

 **Yani, Lady Grigori, Daniela, Roxy Sanchez, Laury D (gracias por tu comentario *emojis de corazón*), eliananayara, sandy56, jupy, Srher Evans, Melina Tolentino, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Hanna DL, nataliastewart, lizdayanna, glow0718, EmmaBe, patymdn, Plili, Leah de call y el Guest.**

 **No se les olvide dejarme su opinión y nos leemos el siguiente lunes :)**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Ella dijo que sí. Bueno, escribió _bien_ , pero eso era un sí. Le dijo que sí a mi ridícula, vaga y confusa nota. Cómo me las había arreglado para hacerla y conseguir la respuesta que necesitaba, no tenía idea. Y luego, después de tener su sí, tuve que sentarme durante dos horas más de escuela antes de poder realmente hablar.

Pero al menos ella había dicho que escucharía.

En el momento en el que la campana sonó, me apresuré hacia el pasillo, mirando hacia abajo, ignorando los susurros, para poder llegar a mi camioneta y llegar primero que ella a la casa de la abuelita Edna. Necesitaba a la señora de mi lado.

—¡Edward! Pasa, cariño. No estábamos seguros si te veríamos por aquí en un tiempo.

 _Ouch. Gracias, abuelita Edna. Más vale que tengas galletas._

—Afortunadamente para ti, tengo unas galletas recién salidas del horno.

Sabía que amaba a la mujer. La dejé que me guiara hacia la sala de estar y me diera algunas galletas de chocolate con chispas y leche.

—Y, ¿cuál parece ser el problema, cariño?

A través de palabras alentadas por mi masticar, le conté la historia. Ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para no reírse hasta que llegué a la parte donde le confesé que nunca le había dicho a Bella que sabía quién era ella.

—Oh, Dios. Eso te pone en un pequeño aprieto. Casi se lo dije la noche que trajiste el postre de Esme, pero hiciste ese escándalo en la cocina y lo olvidé por completo.

Resistí la urgencia de golpearme la cara, pensando que ya me había herido lo suficiente. Si no hubiera estado haciendo esos movimientos ninja y tirando ollas y sartenes, esto nunca hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, tú eres un buen chico, Edward. Siempre pensé que eras un poco demasiado devoto a mis álbumes de fotos, pero si todo funciona, no te reclamaré por eso.

Suavizó sus palabras con otra galleta, así que tuve que perdonarla de nuevo. Escuché la camioneta de Bella en la entrada, y me apresuré a meterme el último pedazo de galleta a la boca. Aún estaba masticando cuando ella abrió la puerta, y estuve perdido.

La abuelita Edna desapareció, dejándome para enfrentarme a la hostilidad de Bella. Abrí la boca y dije lo primero que vino a mi mente, el único pensamiento que necesitaba para convencer a Bella de que ella era la chica, la única chica, por más de dos años.

—Estaba sentado justo aquí la primera vez que la vi.

Cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron, supe que fue lo peor que pude haber dicho.

—Más, Edward. Debe de haber más.

Oh, y lo había. Había mucho más. Solo que estaba demasiado asustado como para decírselo. Además estaba cubierto en chocolate de las galletas de la abuelita Edna, pareciendo el idiota que me sentía. No pude haberme visto más como un tonto ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Lentamente, le conté la historia: cómo había visto su primera foto de preparatoria y me había enamorado de ella de inmediato. A ella no le sorprendieron los años de acoso fotográfico como había esperado. En su lugar, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera encontrado su cabello esponjado y frenos atractivos.

Yo había sido el chico de catorce años más flacucho y simplón en Cedar Ridge, así que en comparación, ella había sido un ángel. La apariencia no importaba. Sus ojos fueron lo que me atrajeron y lo que me mantuvo hasta que ella llegó para cautivarme con el resto de ella.

Pareció tomar todo muy bien, lo que me sorprendió sobremanera. Esperaba algunos gritos y quizás incluso una aparición de Charlie y su pistola.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?

Y esa era la pregunta que no podía responder sin verme como un acosador.

Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

* * *

 **Llegó la hora de la verdad... bueno, aunque ya saben qué le dirá, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Yani, Srher Evans, Anastacia T. Craword, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela, Laury D, sandy56, Hanna DL, bbluelilas, eliananayara (x2), becky grandchester, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Pili, glow0718, lizdayanna y los Guest.**

 **Las invito a que dejen su rr las chicas que no lo han hecho, me encanta leerlos y son muy bien apreciados.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Llegó la hora._

Este era el momento, el momento en el que todo se arreglaría o se arruinaría más allá de la reparación. Todo dependía de la definición personal de Bella de _acosador_. De acuerdo a la mía, yo era uno. Es decir, nunca me senté afuera de su cosa o interferí su línea de teléfono o lo que sea, pero había visto sus fotografías por años sin su consentimiento o sin que ella lo supiera.

La parte donde le dije que estaba al tanto de ella —que sabía quién era ella— había pasado sin cuidado. No podía tener tanta suerte. El pensamiento me hizo reír, pero no estaba divertido.

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Que vine aquí cada día después de eso para sentarme y ver álbumes de fotos con tu abuelita Edna? ¿Que la presionaba por historias sobre ti, le preguntaba acerca de chicos con los que estuvieras saliendo, que me ponía celoso si mencionaba algún nombre de chico? ¿Es eso lo que debí de haberte dicho? O, ¿qué hay del hecho de que comencé a prestar atención en la escuela por primera vez en mi vida? Aún soy un bobo, pero nunca he fallado con una tarea u obtenido algo más bajo que una B en algo, porque tu abuelita Edna dijo que tú eras una buena estudiante que llegaría lejos. Yo era como todos en este pueblo hasta que ella me dijo eso. He estado coleccionando solicitudes de universidades de cada escuela en Arizona, ahorrando cada centavo así podía ir a donde sea que tú fueras y finalmente conocerte. ¿Debí de haberte dicho eso?

Lindo. No pude hablar con ella por meses, y la presa se abrió. Debí de haber traído flores… o chocolate. Lo que sea para suavizar las palabras en las que la había ahogado.

Y, aparentemente, no había terminado.

»Saliste de tu camioneta el primer día de escuela, y sabía exactamente quién eras. Pensé que debería jugar seguro y revisar las cosas… ver si te gustaba aunque fuera un poco. Parecía como si estuvieras haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para ignorarme, así que mejoré mi táctica. Hablé con mi mamá…

La había llamado chica nueva para evitar llamarla Bella… para evitar dejarle saber que ya la conocía. La seguía llamando chica nueva porque la única señal que mostraba que yo la afectaba era la irritación cuando me negaba a usar su nombre real. Era intoxicante… adictivo. Era hermosa en su ira.

»Mamá solo me dijo que fuera yo mismo, dejar que me conocieras lentamente para que no te abrumara con mi estúpido enamoramiento. Pero mientras más te conocía, más me enamoraba…

Enamoraba. Jesús, la amaba demasiado. ¿Por qué solo no podía dejar de hablar? ¿Por qué ella no decía algo, lo que fuera, para callarme, incluso si fuera para gritarme que me fuera?

—La chica… la animadora…

Y aún no podía verlo. ¿Acaso no entendía que ella lo era todo?

—No hay ninguna animadora, Bella.

 _Hazlo. Díselo. Dile todo._

»Eres tú. Tú.

Merecía un trofeo. Por lo menos una placa o algo. Demonios habría sido feliz con un certificado. _El Premio a la Locura, para idiotas que finalmente dicen las cosas como son, es para Edward Cullen._

—Ella dijo que tú estabas enamorado… —Su voz se perdió.

Oh. Esa parte. Así que no lo había dicho como era. Mi Premio a la Locura regresó al estante. Decidí ir por el oro.

Juntando todo lo que tenía, crucé la habitación y me arrodillé frente a ella.

—Por favor no dejes que eso te asuste, Bella. Es verdad.

Sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a la alegría. No me atrevía a creerlo, no hasta que le dijera todo. ¿Cómo un simplón de catorce años podría conocer el amor?

—Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti antes de conocerte, pero era solo una foto… una historia acerca de una linda chica al otro lado del país. Pero luego te conocí, y sí. Me enamoré de ti.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. Jesús, esperaba que fueran buenas lágrimas. Si eran malas lágrimas, tendría que saber que aún la amaba de todas maneras, incluso aunque ella me alejara.

—Espero que eso esté bien, pero nada cambiará si no.

Y santa mierda si ella no asentía. Y sonreía. Estaba a solo unos pasos de tenerlo todo. Con solo unas palabras más, podría ser capaz de sostener a Bella en mis brazos y realmente llamarla mía. El último paso era dejarle saber que no estaba haciéndome el tonto, contrario a la opinión popular.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Coqueteé con las otras cuando no estabas aquí solo para… no lo sé… pasar el tiempo, supongo. Para que la gente no se preguntara por qué no salía con nadie. No podía. Comparaba a todas contigo. Pero hablo en serio respecto a ti. Quiero coquetear solo contigo, tomar solo tus manos, y… besar...

Tomó el frente de mi camiseta en su pequeño puño, y me preparé para la bofetada. Pero ella no me golpeó. Presionó su hermosa, maravillosa y milagrosa boca contra la mía y me mató un millón de veces.

Santa madre de… su lengua rozó por mis labios, pidiéndome más, y se lo di. Tímida y dulce, cálida y húmeda, era mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginé, mientras me perdía en ella. El sabor, la sensación, el retorcimiento en mi pecho mientras ella se robaba lo que quedaba de mi corazón. El deslice de su cabello por mis dedos, el satín de su piel contra la mía. Nunca quería olvidar nada de eso, nunca. La pude haber sostenido en mis brazos ahí por el resto de mi vida y nunca pedir por otra cosa.

Me olvidé acerca de Charlie y su arma.

—Bueno, al menos tienen toda la ropa puesta.

El hombre probablemente nunca me dejaría olvidarlo. Probablemente incluiría el baile erótico de la camioneta en nuestra boda. Nuestra boda… lo que llevaría a...

»Será mejor que se quede de esa forma.

O quizás no.

Probablemente fue mejor que no nos dejáramos llevar. De hecho, era una buena idea que me fuera lejos de Dodge antes de que pudiera arruinarlo de nuevo. Mi récord no era muy bueno. Antes de poder irme, tenía que estar seguro.

—¿Eres mi novia de nuevo?

—Si tú eres mi novio.

Chica boba. Fui suyo desde el momento en el que la vi. Aun así, me había metido en problemas porque no le dije lo que había en mi mente. Tomé un profundo respiro y dije lo que le debí de haber dicho el primer día de escuela cuando se bajó de su camioneta.

—Soy tuyo.

* * *

 **Amo profundamente a este Edward, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el pasado:**

 **Yani, Licet Salvatore, Dark Thalassa, ninacara, Pili, Leah de Call, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Laury D, jupy, bluelilas, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, somas, sandy56, lizdayanna y el Guest.**

 **Como ven fueron muy pocos, las invito a que se animen a dejar su review con su opinión o de menos un gracias :)**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo: facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Este capítulo es después del final de Sticky Sweet. Es un 'flash forward' a cuando están en la universidad y se hace una ligera referencia a él en el epílogo de SS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo cuando sacudió su cabello y me miró a través de las pestañas. Era lo que Bella hacía cuando quería que la cargara al dormitorio. En mi novia, era hermoso. En Lauren, era ridículo.

—¿Hay algo en tu cabello? —Fingí preocupación con la esperanza de que dejara de jugar con él.

—Eres tan lindo —dijo en respuesta.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Gracias. Y la presentación, ¿cómo haremos esto?

El doctor Lloyd estaba oficialmente en mi lista negra por emparejarme con la insípida presidenta de Lambda Un, y nadie quería estar en mi lista negra. Mentalmente hice una lista de cosas por comprar que incluía crema de afeitar, condones, papel de baño, abrillantador de zapatos y huevos para su flamante y nuevo Chevy Tahore. Tenía la esperanza de que con eso no volviera a cometer el mismo error.

—¿Quieres venir a la hermandad esta noche y trabajar en eso?

 _Ew, no._

—La biblioteca está bien —contesté—. Solo bien. Más que bien.

En el momento que terminó la clase, arrastré mi mochila por la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta. Lauren me siguió de cerca, haciendo promesas de convencer a su compañera de cuarto para que saliera y tuviéramos paz y silencio.

—Biblioteca —repetí, deteniéndome enfrente del elevador y presionando el botón con fuerza.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el elevador? Presioné el botón de nuevo, sabiendo que no haría que apareciera más rápido.

—Pero podríamos tomar una cerveza después…

La dejé ahí esperando por el elevador y fui hacia las escaleras. No me importaba bajar los cinco pisos, especialmente desde que la chica no podía seguirme el paso en sus tacones. Sin embargo, la subestimé. Me siguió el ritmo e incluso chocó con mi espalda cuando vi algo afuera y me detuve de golpe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La ignoré mientras abría la ventana y sacaba la cabeza. Ahí, cinco pisos abajo, estaba la chica de mis sueños.

—¡Bella!

Ella miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Lauren junto a mí.

 _Oh, no, cariño. No coqueteo con nadie más. No con alguien que no seas tú._

—¡Atención, todos! —Y luego tuve una audiencia de cerca de cien estudiantes que estaban alrededor del edificio de ciencias. Perfecto—. Quiero que todos ustedes sepan que amo a Bella Swan. Te amo, cariño. Solo a ti y siempre a ti.

Mi hermosa novia se sonrojó pero no trató de ocultar su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron mientras decía las palabras en respuesta.

Sintiéndome como una estrella de rock, un rey y un ninja, me giré hacia la sorprendida chica detrás de mí.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero esa es la chica con la que me casaré algún día. No lo arruinaré haciendo este proyecto en tu casa. La biblioteca está bien.

* * *

 **Ay Edward, incluso en la universidad es lindo, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Saydiss, Aislinn Massi, Maflosy, jupy, Srher Evans, becky grandchester, tulgarita, lizdayanna, nataliastewart, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, Dark Thalassa, Lady Grigori, Hanna DL, Pili, Leah de call, EmmaBe, carol, patymdn, Melina Tolentino y los Guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus rr´s, ya saben que me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** El día que Edward conoció a Bella

—Vayan hacia allá y ayuden a Edna y Jerry con esas vacas.

Mamá no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Emmett ya tenía los zapatos puestos, así que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de ayuda de su parte. Con un gemido, tiré el control del videojuego y fui de mala gana hacia mi clóset para encontrar unas botas.

—Juraste que esto no se convertiría en un hábito —gruñí mientras pasaba a su lado en mi camino a la puerta.

—La ayudarás tanto como lo necesite. Jerry no puede hacerlo todo él solo, especialmente no desde que ha estado tan enfermo últimamente. Puedes ser un caballero y ayudarle con la granja.

—Como sea.

Gruñí y pateé mierda de vaca durante todas las tareas, empujando a mi hermano cuando él trataba de embarrármela en la cara. Estábamos asquerosos, sudorosos y realmente olorosos cuando Edna nos llamó a la casa.

—¡Galletas! —grité, rebasando a Emmett en mi camino hacia el porche.

Él me golpeó pero falló, sin embargo se vengó por eso cuando se encontró conmigo en la puerta. Chocamos al llegar al porche y nos detuvimos a los pies de Edna.

—Hola, chicos. —Ella no estaba para nada molesta por el hecho de que casi la tiramos—. Vengan a sentarse.

Me dejé caer en el sofá justo cuando Emmett decía:

—Oh, no, estamos asquerosos. —Me dio una mirada tan sucia como mi camiseta, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba esparciendo la mierda de vaca por toda la tapicería—. Eres repugnante, Edward. ¿Siquiera te lavarás las manos antes de comer?

Miré hacia mis dedos manchados de café y sonreí.

—Probablemente debería.

Fuimos al baño para limpiarnos un poco. Emmett me empujó del camino y terminó primero. Cuando regresé a la sala de estar, él ya había tomado sus galletas y se había echado a correr.

—Ven a sentarte, cariño.

Estaba atrapado. No podía decirle que no a la dulce abuelita Edna. Con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia allí y me senté de nuevo. Ella me pasó un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche, y comencé a metérmelas en la boca tan rápido como pude mientras ella hablaba sin parar sobre una nieta en Arizona.

Justo antes de que me tragara lo último de la leche, Jerry entró por la puerta principal con el correo.

—Carta de Charlie —dijo con voz ronca, asintiendo hacia mí a manera de saludo.

No podía irme sin verme demasiado descortés, así que esperé pacientemente a que Jerry abriera el sobre. Él sonrió y le pasó algo a Edna.

—Oh, es ella. Esta es nuestra pequeña Bella.

Ella giró la página hacia mí, y mi mundo se detuvo por completo.

Grandes ojos marrones, largo cabello castaño… su sonrisa era brillante por los frenos, pero no me importaba. Ella era hermosa.

—Es su primera foto de preparatoria —me dijo Edna—. Está en primer año, justo como tú. Tengo otras fotografías de ella en el álbum de allá.

Quería ver esas fotografías, y todas las que Edna tuviera en el futuro. Era todo lo que podía hacer para frenarme de arrebatarle la que tenía en la mano y echarme a correr a casa con ella. Sin un mejor plan, me giré hacia la abuelita Edna y sonreí.

—¿Hay más galletas?

Este iba a ser un día largo. Era momento de aprender sobre Bella.

* * *

 **Básicamente así fue como comenzó todo, lol**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :D gracias a:** **Yani, Daniela, Maflosy, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, AndreCullen, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, becky grandchester, glow0718, lizdayanna, eliananayara, tulgarita, somas, isa Kathe, Hanna D. L, ariyasy, patymdn, Leah De Call, Duende Cullen, Caniqui, Laury D y los Guest.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Si le preguntaran a cualquier chico americano, él les diría que la única razón para ir al baile de graduación era por lo que pasaba después. La chica que quería llevar al baile era la hija del jefe de policía, así que no hubiera dicho la verdad ni siquiera bajo amenaza de tortura. Siendo honestos, de todas maneras no esperaba nada. Lo deseaba, sin embargo. Jesús, lo deseaba.

Convencer a Bella de ir al baile no sería fácil. Alice estaba determinada en vestirla con algo demasiado ajustado y demasiado corto, lo que aprobaba, y conseguirle unos zapatos que probablemente causarían que se rompiera el cuello. Oigan, todos la habíamos visto tratar de caminar con tenis. Los tacones eran una mala idea. Estaba completamente del lado de mi novia en ese aspecto.

No iba a forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Sin embargo, no me oponía a la idea de coquetear para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Adivinen quiénes están postulados para ser el rey y la reina del baile? —Alice se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería, con la emoción pintada en todo el rostro.

—Ustedes —dijo Bella sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no tenemos oportunidad contra la pareja más linda de la escuela. —Movió las cejas en nuestra dirección con una gran y boba sonrisa.

—Somos bastante lindos, ¿cierto? —Pasé un brazo alrededor del cuello de Bella y la acerqué a mí para un rápido beso.

—Y parece correcto que tomes el título como tu hermano lo hizo el año pasado —añadió Jasper.

Una nominación al rey del baile no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, pero Bella tampoco se veía muy emocionada al respecto.

—Pensé que las chicas amaban el baile. ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Jasper lucía realmente curioso, como si quisiera resolver el problema por ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bailar no es lo mío. Soy muy torpe; eso está claro. Pero también soy muy mala en eso. Me veo estúpida. Muy, muy estúpida.

Su rostro se puso rojo por un momento antes de que enterrara la cabeza en mi pecho para ocultar su vergüenza. Pasé mi mano por su cabello y besé su cabeza.

—No tenemos que bailar —susurré esto en su oído, pasando mis labios por la suave piel de la zona mientras lo hacía—. Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de tratarte como a una princesa por toda la noche.

Eso de toda la noche tenía más significado de lo que le dejé ver. Con una sonrisa traviesa, ella se inclinó hacia mí un poco más y deslizó su nariz por el borde mi mandíbula.

—Pensé que todos querían que yo fuera reina —suspiró.

—Eso se puede arreglar —prometí, discretamente ajustándome a mí mismo.

Ella se sentó con una expresión de pura satisfacción y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado bueno en esto. Tú ya me tratas como una princesa, cariño.

—Te mereces mucho más. Vamos, Bella. Deja que Alice te consienta y te ponga en un vestido que te haga sentir tan especial como eres. Y luego déjame recogerte en un auto especial y llevarte a la mejor cena de tu vida antes de ir a ver a todos los idiotas de esta escuela en la pista de baile.

—¿Y después? —susurró, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de una promesa.

Santa mierda. Bella Swan me deseaba.

* * *

 **Ya saben lo que pasa después del baile ;)**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, gracias a:**

 **Maflosy, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela, Leah de call, Paola Lightwood, Aislinn Massi, Adriu, Laury D, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara (x2), becky grandchester, jupy, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, somas, Caniqui, Hanna DL, glow0718, patymdn, lizdayanna y el Guest :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Ya conseguiste tu traje?

Jasper se sentó en el asiento de enfrente y me miró por encima de su lata de Coca-Cola.

—¿Por qué suenas como una chica?

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Créeme, si quieres tener a tu chica feliz en la época del baile, tienes que pensar como una chica. Eso significa hablar de compras y flores y mierda. Así que pregunto de nuevo, ¿ya conseguiste tu traje?

—Te olvidas de que tengo a la novia más maravillosa del mundo entero. Yo tuve que convencerla a ella de ir al baile. Todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante solo son puntos extra.

Jasper rio hasta que bufó.

—Jesús, algunas veces eres tan idiota. Quizás hayas tenido que convencerla, pero ahora que ella está apuntada para ir, debes jugar tus mejores cartas. No estoy bromeando. El baile es como… la boda sin el compromiso. Si arruinas esto, ella nunca te lo perdonará.

Él dijo boda. Mi corazón dio un salto y tuve que ocuparme con mi pizza para que Jasper no lo notara. Ya me había llamado mandilón, a pesar de que él no tenía derecho a hablar con la manera en la que Alice lo había tratado por años.

—Aún no lo renté, pero lo encontré. Bella lo amará. Es de camuflaje.

El refresco salió de la boca y nariz de Jasper, cubriéndome a mí, a mi almuerzo y a la mayor parte de la mesa.

—Por favor dime que quisiste decir otra cosa.

—No, hombre. Camuflaje. Toda la cosa. Pantalones, chaqueta, chaleco, moño… lo único que falta es la camisa. Tengo que conseguirla por mi cuenta.

—Eres el hijo de puta más tonto que haya existido. Me alegro que no hayas pagado por él. —Bajó su voz cuando vio que las chicas se aproximaban—. Más te vale cancelar la orden y conseguir un traje real. Ella probablemente no se moleste si usas uno sencillo, siempre y cuando sea lindo, pero no puedes usar algo de camuflaje en el baile. Ella nunca te lo perdonaría.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él, convencido de que estaba equivocado. Tenía a la novia más genial del mundo, y ella pensaría que un traje de camuflaje sería lo más divertido.

—Mira —murmuré la palabra hacia Jasper, confiando plenamente en mi chica—. Hoy conseguí mi traje. —Atraje a Bella a mi regazo mientras hablaba.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—¿Es lindo?

—Es perfecto. Toda la cosa es de camuflaje.

Ella rio sin parar y presionó un beso en mi sien.

—Eres tan loco. Por supuesto que es de camuflaje. No esperaba otra cosa.

Alice me lanzó dagas con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado festejando mi victoria que no noté que Jasper estaba a punto de hablar.

—Sabes que habla en serio, ¿verdad? Eligió todo, de los pies a la cabeza. Es café y verde.

Bella se congeló en mis brazos.

—¿De verdad conseguiste un traje de camuflaje?

Su rostro estaba pálido y vacío, todo rastro de humor se había ido.

 _Guau. El baile es importante. Anotado._

—Cállate, Jasper. No conseguí el traje de camuflaje, nena. Solo estamos bromeando contigo.

Jasper me pateó bajo la mesa y me mordí el labio para no gritar. Y qué si él tenía razón. No era la gran cosa.

De hecho, sí era la gran cosa. Si él no hubiera dicho nada, habría arruinado toda la experiencia de la preparatoria para mi chica. Con mi cabeza baja en señal de derrota, miré hacia enfrente. Ignorando su sonrisa de superioridad, murmuré más palabras.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **De verdad que solo a Edward se le ocurre pensar en un traje de camuflaje, jaja.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews:**

 **Daniela, Aislinn Massi, Saydiss, Paola Lightwood, Laury D, eliananayara (x2, muchas gracias por tu lindo review *emojis de corazón*), vanes, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, somas, becky grandchester, Hanna DL, Maflosy, Roxy Sanchez, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, patymdn, glow0718 y el Guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, me encanta leerlas :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Quería matar a Alice por hacer que mi chica se sintiera inadecuada. Dejarla de lado para hacerle pasar un infierno tendría que ser suficiente. ¿Cómo es posible que no considerara el precio cuando agendó una cita en uno de los salones de belleza más caros de Knoxville para el día del baile? ¿Siquiera pasó por la mente de Alice que Charlie tenía suficiente, cuidando de una mujer mayor y pagando por mantener su casa y su pequeña granja en orden, sin tener que gastar cientos de dólares para que Bella se arreglara el cabello por una noche? Mi hermosa chica le había dicho a Alice que ella haría todo por sí misma.

 _¡Aquí vengo a salvar el día!_

Me sentí como un héroe cuando toqué la puerta, pero cuando Charlie abrió, me desilusioné un poco.

—El baile no es hasta dentro de ocho horas, Cullen —refunfuñó a través de su bigote, pero sus ojos brillaban.

—Uh, lo sé, señor. Venía a ver si Bella quería ir a que la peinaran y maquillaran en Knoxville.

Charlie salió al porche y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—Mira, hijo, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero realmente no podemos pagarlo. Si Edna no hubiera tenido ese vestido en el ático, Bella ni siquiera tendría algo que usar.

Retrocedí y tragué. Compartir eso debió ser muy difícil para Charlie. Todos habíamos visto cómo la familia luchaba por sobrevivir desde que se mudaron a Cedar Ridge, y odiaba ver a Bella llevar toda su ropa a una tienda de remesa solo para que pudiera pagar por cosas de la escuela. Su orgullo era lo único que tenían, y justo ahora él había gastado mucho de este.

—No iremos a donde Alice va. Hay otro lugar… mi tía Carmen es la dueña. La mimarán y la harán sentir especial, y Carmen dijo que solamente cobrará veinte dólares por todo. Descuento familiar y todo eso.

Mi mamá era maravillosa.

Charlie bufó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos pero el brillo en sus ojos me dijo que había ganado. Asintió una vez y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar.

—Bella —llamó—. Edward está aquí.

Ella voló por los escalones, usando unos jeans viejos, una camiseta que se había robado de mi clóset, y una ridícula mascarilla morada en su rostro. Estaba hermosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El baile no es hasta esta noche. No estoy lista. Ni siquiera he comenzado. —Sus palabras se mezclaron entre sí mientras ella llegaba al final de las escaleras y caía en mis brazos.

—Y aún tienes algo en tu rostro —señaló Charlie para ayudar.

Ella se encogió en horror y plantó sus manos justo en medio del desastre en sus mejillas con un acuoso sonido.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reír. Cristo, la amaba.

—No puedes estar aquí —balbuceó—. No puedes verme así. No me veré así esta noche, lo prometo.

La acerqué a mí y tomé sus manos entre las mías, ignorando la pegajosa mezcla entre nuestros dedos.

—Estás hermosa. Pero no deberías estar haciendo todo por tu cuenta. Déjame llevarte con mi tía Carmen. Me da buenos descuentos en los cortes de cabello por ser de la familia. Sé que cuidará muy bien de ti. Lo que sea que quieras, nena.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta, y sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Bueno, ella era mi nena. Él tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

—Pero yo —comenzó Bella, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente—. Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Adelante, nena. —Charlie movió sus ojos hacia mí, con un desafío silencioso en su mirada.

Bien, bien. Ella aún era su nena, también. Pero era mi chica.

—Ve a lavarte el rostro y recoge tus cosas. Deja que la tía de Edward te consienta por un día.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. En un parpadeo, subía las escaleras de vuelta y hacía diversos ruidos mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Gracias por hacer esto, hijo. Tú, o tu mamá, o tu tía. Quién sea que haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que una chica necesita en el día del baile. ¿Realmente solo serán veinte dólares?

Su mirada tenía un tinte de acusación, pero no me lo tomé de manera personal. Si mi tía lo hubiera cobrado, yo hubiera pagado el extra.

—Carmen dijo que lo haría gratis, pero le dije que a Bella le gustaría pagar algo.

Charlie asintió, finalmente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse. Él no necesitaba saber que había un precio que yo tendría que pagar, pero lo haría con gusto. Sin embargo, no era económico. Carmen dijo que yo tenía que pasar por todo lo que Bella hiciera: el cabello, las uñas, todo el trabajo. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

 **Definitivamente necesito un Edward así en mi vida, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, Hanna DL, Lady Grigori, Maflosy, Pili, becky grandchester, Laury D, eliananayara, glow0718, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Aislinn Massi, somas, patymdn, lizdayanna, Yani B, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest.**

 **Estamos ya en la recta final de este fic :( así que las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con su opinión del capítulo o un gracias :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

—Edward, este lugar es demasiado lindo. —Bella tomó mi mano y miró alrededor del salón con los ojos ensanchados.

—Lo sé.

Estaba demasiado orgulloso de mi tía Carmen. Había trabajado muy duro para hacer de Dandelion el mejor salón en Knoxville. Por supuesto, no le dije a Bella a dónde nos dirigíamos. Me hubiera hecho girar el auto en otra dirección. Alice se pondría muy celosa cuando descubriera que Bella fue consentida en Dandelion cuando ella tuvo que ir a Blaze, pero hubiera pensando en eso antes de hacer las citas y, de ese modo, avergonzar a mi chica.

—No puede cobrarme veinte dólares por esto —siseó Bella—. Mira los…

—Descuento familiar, cariño. —Pretendí pulir mis uñas en mi camiseta y sonreí—. Vamos. Ella te amará.

La arrastré por la puerta hacia el amplio salón.

—… los candelabros —continuó Bella como si yo no hubiera hablado—. Y las flores. Oh, es tan bonito.

—¡Edward!

Dejé de mirar a Bella y vi a Carmen caminar hacia nosotros. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y no podía quitar los ojos de mi novia. Sí. Estaba siendo ignorado. No me importaba. ¿Por qué alguien querría mirarme cuando Bella estaba alrededor?

—Hola, tía C. Esta es Bella. Bella, mi tía favorita, Carmen.

—Eres hermosa —dijo Carmen, colocándole a Bella un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Vamos, dime todo acerca de tu vestido para que podamos ver qué hacer con tu cabello.

Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos, pero le sonreí y la alenté a que fuera.

Carmen siguió hablando mientras caminaba.

—Tú también, Edward. No te olvides de nuestro acuerdo.

Reí y las seguí hacia los lavabos de atrás. Carmen estaba acomodando a Bella para el champú, así que tomé la silla que estaba a su lado. Una de las chicas más jóvenes se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amigable, pero mi tía la mandó a otro lado.

—Tú te encargarás de Bella. Yo me haré cargo de mi sobrino.

Por un momento, quise discutir que Bella merecía las atenciones de la dueña, pero vi un atisbo de alivio en el rostro de mi chica. Una mirada a la decepción en el rostro de la chica del champú me lo dijo todo.

Dios, mi tía Carmen era lista.

—¿Estás emocionada, cariño?

Probablemente no necesitaba usar sobrenombres cariñosos, pero era importante para mí identificar a Bella como mi novia enfrente de todos. Sin coquetear con otras, ni siquiera de manera inocente.

Una sonrisa creció en su rostro y sabía que lo había hecho bien. Ella asintió y se recargó para el inicio del día. Me acomodé en el asiento junto a ella. Nadie me haría admitirlo, pero realmente disfruté la parte del champú. Carmen usó una cosa que se sentía demasiado bien.

Bien, también disfruté demasiado de la manicura. No había nada malo en que un chico tuviera las manos limpias y las uñas lindas, ¿cierto?

De acuerdo. También disfruté de la pedicura. Desafiaría a cualquiera a que se sentara por una hora en una silla para recibir un masaje de pies y decirme que lo odió.

Lo que no me gustó fue mi cabello. Mantuve mi mirada en Bella mientras ponían sus largos y oscuros mechones en enormes tubos, pintaban sus labios de un rojo brillante y sus ojos con un delineador oscuro. No pensé que pudiera verse aún más hermosa, pero no debí dudar de Carmen. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella que no presté atención a lo que la joven estilista hacía conmigo.

Hasta que giró la silla para que pudiera ver el resultado.

—¡Es un _bouffant_! —Salté de la silla y comencé a revolverlo de nuevo.

—Detente —dijo Bella suavemente.

Mis manos se congelaron en la mitad de mi cabeza.

—Si tocas eso, me veré forzada a matarte.

Me giré para darle una mirada que gritaba "estás loca" pero me distraje por su expresión.

Lucía como si quisiera saltar hacia mí… y quizás despeinar mi nuevo bouffant ella misma.

—Luzco como James Dean —murmuré.

—Lo sé. —Su voz tenía un ligero tinte de reverencia.

 _Siendo ese el caso._

* * *

 _*Bouffant es una especie de peinado caracterizado por una gran cantidad de cabello apilado sobre la sección coronal del cráneo, acompañado de mechones que cuelgan de manera lateral o como flequillo._

* * *

 _ **No culpo a Bella por enloquecer al ver el nuevo peinado de Edward, jajaja.**_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**_

 _ **Maflosy, Roxy Sanchez, Duende Cullen, Hanna DL, NINACARA, Daniela, Pili, Jossi, blankitapia, Saydiss, Paola Lightwood, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, glow0718, eliananayara, patymdn, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, loverobert13, somas, Laury D, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, Aislinn Massi y los Guest.**_

 _ **Las invito a dejar su review y nos leemos la próxima :)**_

 _ **xx**_


	21. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Después de que dejé a Bella en su casa para que se terminara de arreglar, los nervios llegaron. Si todo pasaba de acuerdo al plan, y su padre no me mataba en algún punto entre irla a recoger y su límite de llegada de las tres de la mañana, ya no sería virgen al amanecer.

No habíamos discutido con exactitud los detalles, pero ella sabía que había reservado una habitación de hotel cerca del salón donde era el baile. Nunca se había visto nerviosa cuando señalábamos el potencial de la noche, y su confianza en mí había mantenido mis nervios al borde. Con todo aproximándose y solo unas horas antes de que tuviera que recogerla de nuevo, las dudas en mí volvieron.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Nada. Habíamos jugado un poco, y la había visto llegar al orgasmo muchas veces. Pero el sexo… me asustaba. No la parte placentera de él. Santa mierda, estaba emocionado por eso. Es solo que no tenía ni idea de cómo, bueno, cómo complacerla. Había escuchado historias. Tendría suerte de durar más de treinta segundos, especialmente por lo caliente que ella me ponía con tan solo pasar la lengua por sus labios.

Lo que llevaba a la certeza de que ella se reiría de mí. Si tenía suerte, no compartiría mis fracasos con Rose y Alice, pero tendría que vivir con su decepción por siempre.

Justo cuando había decidido saltarme el sexo, mi teléfono sonó. Arrojé mi chaleco a la cama, agradecido por tener un minuto más sin usarlo, y contesté el teléfono.

— _Así que es la noche del baile_ —dijo Emmett sin ningún preámbulo.

Imaginé como sus cejas se arqueaban y suspiré.

—Síp —fue mi única respuesta. Usualmente, Emmett no llamaba solo para hablar; siempre encontraba una manera de hacerme sentir como un asno.

— _¿Tienes planes especiales, querido hermano?_

No le tomó mucho tiempo seguir el camino hacia La Vergüenza de Edward.

—Uh, sí. El baile. Bailar, comida barata servida en platos elegantes, hacer el YMCA… Ya sabes, el baile de graduación. Tú lo hiciste el año pasado.

— _El baile no se termina hasta que sea el toque de queda de Bella. ¿Tienes algo planeado para después, no es así?_

Me acosté en la cama con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué debería decirte eso, Emmett? Ya me hice la manicura y la pedicura, de todas maneras. Llegaste demasiado tarde para la conversación de chicas.

— _Es normal estar nervioso. No me reiré. Yo estaba totalmente asustado la primera vez que Rose y yo..._

—¡Detente! —Me senté con rapidez y tiré el teléfono para cubrirme las orejas.

Aún podía escuchar la risa de Emmett en la línea. Después de que las imágenes mentales se fueron, tomé el teléfono y sufrí lo último de sus risas.

— _Mira, estoy llamando para ejercer mi labor de hermano. Dejé algo para ti. Pensé que algún día encontrarías tus bolas y lo necesitarías._

—He visto porno, Emmett —dije con simpleza.

Él rugió de nuevo.

— _El bebé ya ha crecido._

Contemplé colgar, pero me había dado curiosidad. Mi orgullo era algo dispensable si podía aprender cómo complacer a Bella… o al menos a no avergonzarme por completo.

 _»Las cosas que has visto no toman a la chica en cuenta para nada, idiota. Sabes cómo terminar tú, pero ¿qué hay de Bella?_

Mi silencio le respondió.

 _»Dejé una pequeña colección y la aparté para este día. Sabía que vendría_ —bufó ante su inteligencia—. _Revisa debajo de tu escritorio._

—¿Dejaste porno en mi cuarto? —Estaba horrorizado—. ¿Qué si mamá lo encontraba?

— _Solo mira, tonto._

Ciertamente, él había pegado un disco a la parte de abajo de mi escritorio en donde nadie lo encontraría a menos que lo buscara específicamente. Le agradecí con rapidez y colgué sin decir algo más.

Un vistazo al reloj me dijo que tenía al menos una hora antes de que tuviera que arreglarme para recoger a Bella, así que cerré la puerta y me acomodé en la cama. El CD chilló con fuerza, y el calor se extendió por mis mejillas. Mis padres no pudieron haber escuchado el ruido, pero mi culpa lo hacía parecer demasiado fuerte.

Cuando la primera escena inició, la miré en shock. No había cuerpos desnudos o música romántica. Ni palabras sucias o gruñidos entusiastas. ¿Qué demonios me había dejado Emmett para ver?

En su lugar, una escena de una película familiar mostró a un hombre desesperadamente enamorado de una mujer. Sus ojos quemaban, y cada beso llevaba adoración en lugar de lujuria. Ella tembló cuando él acarició su mejilla, suspiró cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. La risa acentuó la pasión, haciendo la escena aún más dulce.

Jesús, mi hermano era listo. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Amaba a Bella, y ella me amaba a mí. Siempre y cuando recordáramos eso cuando nos tocáramos, no teníamos nada que temer.

* * *

 **Bueno... ya sabemos qué tan bien le sirvió esto a Edward, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Saydiss, jupy, Hanna DL, LicetSalvatore, glow0718, loverobert13, Daniela Josi, Pili, becky grandchester, Aislinn Massi, bbluelilas, tulgarita, eliananayara, Srher Evans, somas, patymdn, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen y los Guest.**

 **Anímense a dejar su review en esta última semana de 'Sugar'... sí, esta semana terminamos con esta historia tan bonita :(**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!

Bella atravesó la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, sus mejillas llenas de color. Ni siquiera miró hacia las festividades que dejábamos atrás, ni siquiera para despedirse de Alice.

—¿Qué? ¿Negarme a poner mis brazos alrededor de otra chica?

Ella se detuvo y giró, la falda de su vestido se meció tentadoramente. Tuve que arrancar mi vista de las brillantes lentejuelas para ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Bueno, eso es lo que era. Tú no estabas enloquecida acerca de ser la reina del baile o algo así. Sabía que ni siquiera te importaba. Todo era acerca de bailar con ella cuando yo quería bailar contigo.

—Pero solo era un baile, Edward. El rey siempre baila con la reina. No tenías que abdicar. Es decir, tiraste tu cetro en protesta. —Se acercó y me puso una mano en el brazo.

Deslicé mis dedos entre los de ella y pasé mis labios por sus nudillos.

—No lo tiré. Lo solté. Y no solo es un baile. Es tocar a otra chica. Y me juré a mí mismo que nunca te daría una razón para dudar de mí, y eso incluye un inocente baile al ritmo de una estúpida canción.

Bella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró. Sin palabras, nos movimos con una música que no podíamos escuchar. Liberé sus manos y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor, acercándola más a mí mientras nos mecíamos.

—No soy insensata —susurró—. Puedes tener amigas que sean chicas.

Me reí en su cabello y presioné un beso contra su frente. Mi hermosa, dulce, generosa y comprensiva Bella. Cómo confiaba en mí, después de que casi la perdí por mi comportamiento estúpido y coqueto.

—Mis amistades no están sufriendo, cariño. Amigas o no, nunca hay razón para mí para tocar a cualquier chica de la manera en la que te toco.

Gratitud y un feroz amor brillaron en sus ojos.

—Vámonos. Salgamos de aquí.

Y solo así, nuevamente era una estrella de rock. ¿Cómo era que mi chica siempre me hacía sentir como un rey? No, no un rey, dado que abdiqué el trono. Un ninja. Era un ninja. Esperaba que pudiera mantener eso en la cama cuando llegáramos al hotel, pero al menos por el momento, era genial.

Ese sentimiento, ese abrasador sentimiento del tipo amo-de-todas-las-cosas, se fue en el momento que di la vuelta en el estacionamiento del hotel. No había escatimado en gastos. El hotel era uno de los más lindos en Knoxville, incluso aunque solo fuéramos a estar ahí por unas horas. No podía identificar el problema. Estaba a punto de reclamar a Bella como mía en todas las formas posibles, y ella haría lo mismo conmigo. No queríamos otra cosa más que compartir lo último de nosotros con el otro, pero algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Bella no se movió después de que estacioné el auto. Miramos el edificio frente a nosotros, en silencio excepto por nuestras respiraciones. Cuando tuve el valor de mirar, vi que ella estaba tan blanca como una sábana.

—¿Estás asustada?

Ella saltó en su asiento, y el rubor llenó sus mejillas. Tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

—No de ti… o de lo que vamos a hacer. Yo solo…

—Algo está mal.

—¡No! Es un hotel hermoso. Pero quizás debamos… no lo sé.

—Quiero decir que algo se siente mal acerca de esto. Acerca de entrar ahí para, bueno, tú sabes.

Su sonrisa volvió cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos en la misma página. Sus dedos se apretaron y deslizaron mientras presionaba nuestras palmas juntas y llevaba mi mano a su corazón.

—No podemos hacer el amor aquí por primera vez.

Pensé que yo había hablado, pero parecía que Bella tuvo el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo. Nuestras palabras se encimaron y enredaron, llenas de alivio y felicidad. No pensé en las rosas esperando en la habitación que había reservado, o en la botella de vino enfriándose en el refrigerador. En ningún momento me preocupé por el costo adicional del jacuzzi, balcón o el servicio a la habitación que había arreglado. Todo lo que importaba era hacer que Bella se sintiera cómoda. Desafortunadamente, mis palabras no transmitieron esta preocupación.

—Así que, ¿aún haremos esto?

Jesús, era un asno. _¿Esto? ¿Haremos esto?_ ¿Qué acaso no podía llamarlo como lo que era, como un adulto al menos?

—Si por "esto", te refieres a tener sexo, sí. Sí, Edward. Te deseo. Solo no aquí. No sé en dónde, pero no en un hotel en Knoxville. Quiero decir… ¿tengo razón?

Metí la llave en la ignición de nuevo, puse el auto en reversa, y pisé el pedal. Si ella quería ir a cualquier lado lejos de aquí, la llevaría tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

 **Sí, este es el inicio del outtake que ya leyeron en SS, en realidad debí de haberlo publicado hasta ahora pero decidí regalárselos antes :)**

 **Muchas gracias a las que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Pili, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela, LicetSalvatore, becky grandchester, Aislinn Massi, bbluelilas, Laury D, Srher Evans, tulgarita, glow0718, lizdayanna, somas, patymdn, Leah De Call, Gabriela Cullen y los Guest.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes con el último capítulo de esta historia :)**

 **xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:** Escena del baile de Edward en la camioneta

En la cosa más ridícula que había hecho para impresionar a una chica, me paré en el techo de mi camioneta con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos. Mi madre nunca me perdonaría, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella y la débil sonrisa en su rostro mientras pretendía ignorarme hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Así fue hasta que la patrulla frenó frente a la gasolinera. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de considerar subirme los pantalones antes de que fuera arrastrado de mi camioneta y presentado al padre de Bella de una manera que quizás me matara antes de mi cumpleaños dieciocho.

La vida oficialmente apestaba. Iría a la correccional. Era demasiado delicado para la cárcel.

Además, lo último que Bella recordaría de mí antes de que me muriera a manos de otro delincuente que había hecho algo mucho peor que un _striptease_ al ritmo del más grande éxito —y eso era cuestionable— de Def Leppard, eran las esposas que hacían imposible que me cubriera el bóxer.

No lo había pensado bien, de otro modo hubiera elegido negro o rojo, cualquier cosa menos celeste. ¿Qué chico que se respeta al tratar de conquistar a una chica usa un bóxer de color celeste?

No había manera de siquiera despedirme mientras era llevado hacia la parte trasera de la patrulla y encerrado. Traté de no parecer decepcionado cuando ella me dejó ahí y fue a pagar, especialmente dado que su padre venía hacia acá para asesinarme.

—Así que tú eres Edward Cullen. —Me miró por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

El cristal entre nosotros era tan intimidante como el hombre, y estaba tratando muy duro de no orinarme encima.

—Sí, señor.

¿Qué otra cosa pude haber dicho?

—Tenía la impresión de que eras un buen joven. Edna usualmente no se equivoca en estas cosas.

 _Oh, Dios._ Si la abuelita Edna había estado hablando de mí, no había manera de adivinar lo que Bella ya sabía.

—Uh, bueno… ocasionalmente hago algunas cosas tontas.

El bigote del hombre tembló por un minuto, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron duros.

—No me digas.

El silencio llegó y fue peor que si me hubiera gritado. Estaba a punto de rogarle por las esposas y una noche en prisión a cambio de que dijera algo cuando finalmente habló.

»Ella es una chica especial.

Mi aliento salió con rapidez y antes de que pudiera detenerme de mostrar cada carta que tenía, vomité palabras.

—No tiene ni idea. Ella no es como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. No es solo que sea bonita, porque, Jesús, ella es asombrosa. Y no solo eso, ella es lista, linda y graciosa. Ella solo…

Recordé con quién estaba hablando y cerré mis labios con rapidez. Él nunca me dejaría acercármele a menos de cincuenta metros… y también podía hacer eso. Él era su padre, después de todo. Y la policía.

—Letner dijo que te metiste en una pelea por defender su honor. —Cristo. El director y el jefe ya eran amigos. Estaba jodido—. Dijo que tratabas de enseñarles a los chicos algo de respeto —continuó, estudiándome en el espejo.

Deseé que se girara y solo hablara conmigo.

—Dijeron algunas cosas muy desagradables —contesté en voz baja. Por dentro, estaba furioso de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿crees que es respetuoso quitarse la ropa enfrente de ella?

Mierda. El hombre tenía un punto.

»Te diré algo, Edward Cullen. A pesar de lo que he visto hoy, tomaré en cuenta las palabras de Edna de que eres un buen chico. También tomaré su palabra de que estás loco por mi niña, lo que significa que te estaré vigilando. No lo arruines de nuevo.

Ahí y en ese momento, me prometí que no me quitaría la ropa alrededor de Bella de nuevo.

A menos que ella me lo pidiera.

* * *

 **Ay, extrañaré demasiado a este Edward tan adorable.**

 **Y bueno, con este outtake llegamos al final de ambas historias, Sticky Sweet y Sugar *llora*, muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos, follow, likes en facebook y, claro, por sus reviews. Gracias a ustedes logramos sobrepasar los reviews de las historias originales y ya saben lo importante que es eso para nosotras y para las autoras :)**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Saydiss, ninacara, Pili, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela, jupy, tulgarita, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, eliananayara, patymdn, Hanna DL, loverobert13, glow0718, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, Aislinn Massi, debbii. silva, Laury D y los Guest.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y nos seguimos leyendo en First of the Month :)**

 **xx**


End file.
